Una tarde lluviosa junto a ti
by LinaInverse40
Summary: Despues de estar al borde de la muerte, ¿Lina confesara sus sentimientos a Gourry?. Leanlo, es mi primer fic... y no se olviden de dejar Reviers ... PD: Hey, lo aviso por adelantado, es lemon


Notas de la autora:

1º- los personajes no me pertenecen y no quiero violar los derechos de autor

2º- es el primer fic que escribo (que de paso tiene Lemon) asi que dejen sus reviers para saber si les gusto la historia (no se aceptan criticas)

Disfruten!!!

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Era un día muy caluroso, lo que significaba que había llegado el verano. El bosque estaba solitario pues los animales se escondían del sol. No se escuchaba nada, ni un murmullo, pero de repente un grito se escucho por todo el bosque, seguido de una fuerte explosión:

Dill Brant!!! –grito Lina.

Se podía ver 5 ladrones en el suelo inconscientes, más adelante de estos se podía ver a Lina sonriendo con una bolsa llena de dinero en la mano y a Gourry (a quien le había dado también el hechizo).

Lina… -decía Gourry con dolor en el cuerpo a consecuencia del hechizo de Lina- ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?

No –dijo Lina tranquilamente mientras contaba el dinero de la bolsa

Después de varias horas de camino, Lina y Gourry llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, ellos iban a alquilar una habitación en una posada, pero casi todas las posadas estaban llenas, solo quedaba una posada pero tenía solo 1 habitación libre por lo que al final de una discusión de Lina con el dueño en la que no logro convencerlo de que sacara a otra persona de una de las habitaciones para ella poder tomas una habitación propia, decidieron compartirla. Lina se quedo en la habitación mientras Gourry daba un paseo por la ciudad.

Últimamente Lina se había dado cuenta que su compañero paseaba mucho por los pueblos en los que paraban a descansar, muchas veces sin decirle a donde iba o ni siquiera que iba a salir. Ella prefirió no prestarle mucha atención, decidió que era mejor ir a comer pero antes decidió cambiarse.

Gourry llego a la posada, el había estado los últimos días buscando un regalo para Lina pues sabia que su cumpleaños era dentro de 2 días. Una vez Lina se lo dijo, pero seguramente ella pensó que a él se le había olvidado, aunque él no era tan tonto como parecía.

Gourry no sabia que regalarle, había pasado por muchas tiendas viendo varios regalos, había visto joyas, libros de magia, antigüedades, pero no sabia que le podía comprar a Lina. Por eso el decidió preguntarle disimuladamente (para que ella no sospechara nada) que cosas le gustaban.

Gourry toco la puerta de Lina pero no tuvo respuesta, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que él entro, no la vio por ningún lado, lo único que escuchaba era un sonido proveniente de una puerta que había en la pared de la derecha, por lo que decidió ver si Lina estaba allí.

Dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños. –pensaba Lina- ojala a Gourry no se le haya olvidado, me pregunto ¿qué me regalara?, espero que sea algo especial –dijo sonrojada pues pensaba en una bonita escena donde Gourry le decía que la amaba.

Lina se sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Ella no creía que él pudiese sentir algo por ella¿o si?

Lina se estaba terminando de cambiar, solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa. En ese momento escuchó un sonido atrás de ella y cuando volteo vio la cara de Gourry asomándose para después quedársele viendo fijamente.

La cara de Lina tenía un color rojo fuego, pues como no se había puesto la camisa se le veían los senos.

¡PERVERTIDO! –grito mientras le daba una patada.

No sabia que te estabas cambiando –dijo este en el suelo- además no vi mucho.

Gourry no lo decía con mala intención, pero Lina mal interpreto esto y pensó que Gourry le estaba diciendo que no tenia mucho pecho, por lo que le dio otra patada, esa aun más fuerte.

Gourry salio corriendo de la habitación con un chichón en la cabeza y un golpe en un ojo.

Será mejor que le pregunte después –pensó.

Cuando se termino de cambiar, Lina salio de la habitación, pero no vio a Gourry por ningún lado.

¿Cómo se atreve ese cerebro de medusa a verme mientras me estaba cambiando? –pensaba sonrojada mientras bajaba las escaleras- la próxima vez no van a ser solo 2 patadas.

No encontró a Gourry abajo por lo que pensó que había salido de nuevo.

No creo que ese cerebro de medusa sea tan inteligente como para tener un plan entre manos, -pensó- pero por si acaso, lo voy a seguir cuando vuelva a salir para ver a donde va cuando desaparece.

Lina pidió 4 platos de comida y comenzó a comer. Cuando iba por el tercero entraron unos tipos que, por la pinta que tenían, era ladrones.

¡Dennos todas las cosas de valor que tengan! –grito uno de ellos apuntándole a varias personas con su espada.

Varias personas gritaron y corrieron, otras les dieron rápidamente sus joyas y dinero.

Uno de los ladrones vio a Lina, aun comiendo tranquilamente y le pregunto:

¿Y tú que? –dijo acercándose a ella sonriendo- ¿no nos vas a dar tu dinero preciosa?

Lina bajo sus cubiertos y vio al ladrón a la cara con una sonrisa para después decir:

¡FIRE BALLL!

El ladrón (y media posada) salieron volando por los aires. Solo quedaban 5 ladrones

Chica ruda ¿he? –dijo uno de los ladrones sobrevivientes al impacto- vamos a ver como luchas con migo.

Lina solo se limito a lanzar otra bola de fuego, luchar contra esos ladrones era un gasto de energía innecesario. Uno por uno, los ladrones fueron cayendo hasta que no quedo ninguno.

Gourry había escuchado los gritos y la explosión por lo que fue rápidamente a la posada, imaginándose lo que había pasado.

Lina¿estas bien? –le pregunto Gourry cuando la diviso entre el humo.

Si, -dijo ella sacudiéndose las cenizas de la capa- estos ladrones son fáciles de vencer…

Excepto yo –dijo una voz detrás de Lina.

Un tipo apareció entre el humo, cargaba una armadura negra y una espada muy larga.

Soy Gondra, el jefe de la banda que acabas de chamuscar –dijo el tipo-, y yo, no permito que nadie se meta con mi grupo, mucho menos una muchacha tan plana como tu.

¡¿Cómo has dicho?!, -dijo Lina furiosa.

Que no tienes tetas –dijo Gondra mirándole el pecho.

Esto es demasiado, -dijo Lina preparando otra bola de fuego- ahora si me han hecho enfadar. ¡¡FIRE BALL!!

Gondra esquivo el ataque de Lina, era muy rápido.

Esta va a ser una pelea interesante -dijo Lina sonriendo.

Lina y Gondra saltaron de tejado en tejado, Lina le lanzo varios hechizos, pero Gondra los esquivaba.

¿Qué se supone que eres tú? –le pregunto Lina.

¿Yo?, -dijo Gondra sonriendo- yo soy…

(Un aura roja comenzó a aparecer alrededor del cuerpote Gondra)

…un…

(sus ojos se volvieron amarillos)

…¡DRAGÓN!

Gondra se comenzó a transformar en un enorme dragón rojo de ojos amarillos. Lina se cayó del tejado donde estaba pues una corriente de aire la empujo.

¡LINA! –grito Gourry mientras corría a atraparla.

A Lina no le dio tiempo de hacer Levitación, pero afortunadamente Gourry la "atrapo" (cayo encima de Gourry)

Gracias Gourry –le dijo esta quitándose de su espalda.

Estas muy pesada –le dijo este recibiendo, como no, un golpe.

Mejor nos concentramos en él –dijo Lina señalando al dragón.

Gondra (ya transformado en dragón) abrió las alas y comenzó a volar.

Mejor peleamos en un sitio más abierto, -le dijo a Lina mientras se alejaba de allí.

¡No te escaparas!, -le dijo Lina mientras agarraba a Gourry por la camisa y realizaba el conjuro de levitación.

¡Lina!, -dijo Gourry - ¡sabes que no me gusta volaaaar!

¡Tu cállate Gourry! –dijo- ese lunático no se me va a escapar.

Lina (junto a Gourry, que estaba mareado) llego a un sitio montañoso lejos del pueblo, donde había muchos riscos.

Veo que eres valiente –le dijo Gondra.

Terminemos ya con esto, -dijo Lina mientras se preparaba para lanzar un Drag Slave.

Gondra fue más rápido que ella y la ataco apenas estaba comenzando a recitar el hechizo, no la pudo herir mucho pues ella también era rápida, solo le dejó una cortadura pequeña en una pierna.

Yo también soy rápida, -le dijo Lina con una sonrisa.

No por mucho tiempo –le dijo Gondra sonriendo malignamente.

Lina sintió de repente un ardor en la pierna donde estaba el rasguño, parecía que las garras de Gondra eran venenosas, y el veneno ya le estaba haciendo efecto a Lina pues comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado como para moverse.

Mi veneno tiene un limite en la duración de sus efectos, -decía- pero durara lo suficiente como para que me permita destruirte. Aunque, si tu cuerpo no logra soportar su fuerza, te puede matar.

Gourry se percato del estado de Lina y comenzó a atacar a Gondra para que este no la volviera a atacar a ella. Su espada de luz podía herirlo pero, debido a la rapidez de este, le era difícil.

Humano insignificante, -le dijo Gondra a Gourry - ¿de verdad piensas atacarme con esa espada¿crees que con ella vas a vencerme?

Mierda –dijo Gourry

De repente, tanto Gourry como Gondra vieron una luz detrás de ellos en dirección a Lina: ella estaba conjurando un Drag Slave.

¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Gondra retrocediendo- mi veneno es paralizante y le quita la energía a la persona afectada por él¿Cómo es que tienes fuerza para realizar un hechizo?

"…Y que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino sean destruidos" -termino de decir Lina- ¡DRAG SLAVE!

El Drag Slave se dirigió hacia Gondra, este no pudo esquivarlo.

Gourry se dirigió hacia Lina, la cual había caído al suelo pues sus últimas fuerzas se habían ido en ese Drag Slave.

¡Lina, estas bien!, -le pregunto Gourry, pero Lina no respondía- ¡LINAAA!

-----------------------------------------

Lina se despertó, ya no sentía el cansancio y podía mover su cuerpo normalmente lo que significaba que los efectos del veneno habían terminado y que este no había sido mortal para ella, podía ver que estaba en una cueva y que alguien había prendido fuego. Al lado de ella estaba Gourry dormido.

Ella se levanto y pudo ver que estaba acostada encima de una manta. Volteo hacia la entrada de la cueva y pudo ver que aun era de día (el cielo estaba un poco nublado lo que significaba que iba a llover) y que estaban en un bosque.

Se acerco a Gourry y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Estabas tan preocupado por mí que lloraste? –se pregunto Lina.

Ella se sentó al lado de él y le acaricio el rostro para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Asi, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

----------------------------------------

Gourry se despertó y sintió algo apoyado en su hombro, al voltear pudo ver que era Lina.

¡Lina! –le dijo él haciendo que ella de despertara.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella.

¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el mientras varias lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos, esta vez por la alegría de verla despierta.

Si –dijo ella. No se esperaba lo que pasó después: Gourry la abrazó y ella se quedo allí, paralizada por la sorpresa.

Pensé que te iba a perder –dijo llorando-… que te iba a perder y que nunca te hubiera podido decir lo que siento.

Lina se quedo aun más impresionada al opio estas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de la emoción.

Yo te amo Lina –dijo Gourry abrazándola aun mas fuerte-; después de este suceso me di cuenta que podría perderte algún día sin haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti. No me importa si este sentimiento no es correspondido, pero necesitaba decírtelo, no hubiera soportado verte morir sin habértelo dicho nunca.

Lina le comenzó a devolver el abrazo, sorprendiendo a Gourry

Yo también te amo –dijo ella.

Gourry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Nunca te lo había dicho, pues mi orgullo y el miedo de que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos me lo impedían, -decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, cosa que nunca se había atrevido hacer, hasta ahora que había mandado su orgullo al carajo- pero ahora que se que tu me amas, puedo decírtelo sin miedo.

Lina relajo su abrazo y vio a Gourry a la cara, él pudo ver que pequeñas lagrimas salina de sus ojos. Ellos lentamente se fueron acercando, mientras sus corazones se aceleraban una vez más, hasta que se dieron un dulce beso

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sus mentes estaban claras, solamente sus sentimientos. Gourry lamió el interior de la boca de Lina y esta dio un suave gemido; luego esta hizo lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado por parte de su compañero.

Mientras lo hacia se seguían hundiendo en un mar de sensaciones hasta que, de repente, una idea asalto en la mente de los dos, haciendo que se sonrojaran levemente.

Lina comenzó a acariciarle la espalda a Gourry siguiendo con su pecho y sus brazos. El hizo lo mismo con la espalda de Lina, y, aunque le provocaba seguir mas adelante, no lo hizo por miedo a hacer algo que la molestara.

Lina, viendo la indecisión de Gourry, tomó su mano (la cual estaba en un costado de ella) y la bajo hacia sus caderas.

A Gourry le sorprendieron las acciones de Lina, pudo ver que ella estaba muy sonrojada; Lina solo lo miro a los ojos, como haciendo una silenciosa petición. Gourry antes no sabia que hacer, pero cuando Lina le puso su mano en su cadera el pudo ver las intenciones de esta, y, sorprendiéndose por sus propias acciones, acepto.

El volvió a besar a Lina mientras, poco a poco le iba acariciando la cadera e iba subiendo hacia sus pechos. Lina se fue inclinando hacia atrás lentamente hasta dejarse caer en las mantas que estaban en el suelo, con Gourry arriba.

En ese momento comenzó llover afuera, pero ellos no le prestaron mucha atención a eso, estaban más ocupados los sentimientos y sensaciones que los llenaban en ese momento.

Gourry le fue quitando lentamente la camisa a Lina hasta que se la quito por completo, después de eso le comenzó a acariciar los pechos, ella cerro los ojos mientras sentía las sensaciones que Gourry le transmitía.

Gourry… -decía ella- mas, mas.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, de repente, la sensación de la mano de Gourry acariciándole fue cambiada por la de su lengua lamiéndole, para después sentir la boca de él chupándole uno de los senos mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el otro. Lina soltó un fuerte gemido y comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados, abrumada por las tan dulces sensaciones que su compañero le generaba.

Gourry comenzó a chuparle el otro seno mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Él la beso otra vez en la boca mientras la seguía acariciando con las manos. Ella aprovecho el momento para quitarle la camisa y los pantalones. Ella corto el beso y lamió el pecho de Gourry de una manera tan sensual y atrevida, que hizo que Gourry se sorprendiera¿esa era Lina?

Gourry también le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior a Lina. Volvió a besarla en la boca pero esta vez con mas pasión, le beso el cuello y la barriga, arrancando gemidos de ella, quien se ponía cada vez mas roja al darse cuenta de lo que Gourry iba a hacer aunque como ella lo deseaba no se lo impidió.

Gourry (algo sonrojado) le acaricio la entrepierna, a Lina se le aceleraba el corazón pues sabia lo que iba a pasar después, él bajo su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura de la pierna de Lina, quien, con una cara también muy sonrojada, comenzó a separar las piernas. Gourry acaricio vio su centro por unos segundos, luego lo acaricio levemente con la punta de los dedos y comenzó a lamerlo.

Lina dio un pequeño bote por las sensaciones que llegaron a ella, comenzó a jadear, cada vez más fuerte, mientras separaba las piernas cada vez más para que Gourry pudiera lamerla mejor. La lengua de Gourry entraba y salía de ella, le lamió los labios y, por ultimo el clítoris, haciendo que los jadeos de Lina se volvieran más fuertes. Él extendió una de sus manos y le acarició uno de los senos haciendo que las sensaciones que Lina sentía fueran en aumento. Esta se sentía en el paraíso, ni siquiera el sonido de un trueno que ilumino el sitio la distrajo, se estaba hundiendo en un mar de sensaciones mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente la manta que estaba debajo de ellos.

Ella sintió de repente como si algo explotara dentro de ella y una sensación maravillosa la inundo, dijo el nombre de Gourry en voz alta varias veces y luego su cuerpo se relajo.

Gourry le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella pudo notar el sabor de su mezclado con el de él; lentamente le devolvió el beso y asi se quedaron por unos minutos.

De repente Lina hizo un giro rápido, quedando ella encima de Gourry y, con una sonrisa picara en los labios, dijo:

Ahora en mi turno de hacerte feliz –dijo haciendo que Gourry se sonrojara.

Ella le dio un apasionado y sensual beso en la boca, luego lamió su pecho y su barriga, fue bajando mas abajo hasta que llego a su ropa interior (que aun la tenia puesta) donde pudo ver un bulto que delataba su excitación.

Ella le quito la ropa interior y la echo hacia un lado. Vio el glande de Gourry por uno minutos y dijo:

No lo tienes muy grande –dijo señalándolo.

¡¿COMOOOO?! –dijo Gourry algo sonrojado y ofendido.

Aunque… -dijo Lina acercando su cara a la de él con una sonrisa- asi me gusta más.

Lina acaricio el centro de Gourry con una de sus manos, él dio un fuerte gemido y comenzó a jadear. Lina bajo su boca hasta el miembro de él y comenzó a besarlo. Gourry jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.

Lina tuvo una idea, ella (con la cara muy sonrojada) paso su lengua por todo el miembro de Gourry y después lo introdujo en su boca. Gourry, al sentir que entraba en la boca de Lina, comenzó a jadear más rápido. Ella, viendo la situación de él, saco su miembro de su boca para volverlo a introducir después en ella, aunque esta vez solo el extremo. Con su mano libre acaricio otras partes del sexo de Gourry haciendo que la respiración y los jadeos de este se aceleraran, asi como los movimientos de sus caderas.

El cuerpo de Gourry se tenso y él dio un fuerte suspiro. Lina sintió que la boca se le llenaba de algo; su cara se sonrojo pues que ella sabia bien que era aunque no le importo mucho, mas bien estaba algo alegre por ello.

El cuerpo de Gourry se relajo, pudo ver que Lina se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso, en el que pudo notar su sabor mezclado con el de ella. También pudo ver rastros de semen en los labios de ella, quiso limpiárselos pero ella no le dejo.

No me importa –le dijo ella relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa picara.

Gourry sonrió, en el fondo, Lina era muy atrevida.

¿Continuamos? –le pregunto ella.

¿Estas segura?, -pregunto Gourry- podría lastimarte.

Tranquilo, -dijo ella- todo estará bien.

Gourry se puso encima y le beso la boca mientras entraba en ella. Lina no sintió nada, solo una sensación entraña pero, llegado a un punto, sintió un dolor que le hizo cortar el beso.

Gourry se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación. Lina solo quería que el dolor pasara rápido y asi fue, pronto una sensación maravillosa comenzó a aparecer haciendo que alzara sus caderas. Gourry sintió también esa sensación con el movimiento de Lina, haciendo que diera un gemido.

Los dos comenzaron a moverse de una forma que los hizo jadear y gritar. Lina sentía como Gourry entraba y salía de ella mientras agarraba sus pechos y los chupaba. Gourry, por su parte, sentía como Lina lo envolvía de una forma que le hacia sentir en el paraíso, mientras las uñas de ella se clavaban en su piel, cada vez mas fuerte.

Gourry bajo una mano y acaricio el clítoris de ella, haciendo que abriera mas las piernas y que sus caderas se movieran mas rápido.

Más fuerte… más –decía Lina entre sus jadeos.

Gourry acelero e intensifico sus movimiento pues el también deseba hacerlo, se besaron y lamieron sus bocas mientras que con sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

Afuera, la lluvia se ponía cada vez más fuerte, pero ni esto los distraía de sus sensaciones. Se sentían uno solo, sentían como sus sudores y fluidos se juntaban.

Al final, Lina grito el nombre de Gourry diciendo que lo amaba; ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se sacudía y llegaba al clímax. Gourry sintió como la piel de Lina lo apretaba y latía rápidamente, lo que hizo que el también llegara al clímax, él grito el nombre de Lina mientras decía que la amaba.

Los dos cayeron rendidos, Gourry salio de Lina y se acostó de cara a ella; Lina se acomodo en el pecho de Gourry mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Te amo –le dijo Gourry.

Y yo a ti –dijo Lina.

Se dieron un beso y, poco a poco, se quedaron dormidos.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse menos fuerte.

----------------------------------------

Más tarde, cuando había dejado de llover, se vieron a dos personas caminando en el bosque.

Separémonos y busquemos una cueva, ya se esta haciendo de noche –le dijo Amelia a Zelgadiss.

Este asintió y ambos se separaron.

Al rato Amelia encontró una cueva.

Zelgadiss y yo estamos de suerte, -pensaba mientras inspeccionaba la cueva- desde que nos separamos de Lina y del señor Gourry no hemos encontrado muchos sitios donde pasar la noche. ¿Me pregunto donde estarán¿Estarán bie…?

Lo que vio Amelia no se lo esperaba, su cara se sonrojo fuertemente, y se quedo en shock por unos segundos; lo único que pudo hacer fue salir rápidamente de la cueva y alejarse de allí.

¿Encontraste un sitio para pasar la noche? –le pregunto Zelgadiss, con quien ella se cruzo al rato.

¿Qué?... a… sí, sí, sí… -dijo con la cara aun roja- hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, tal vez encontremos allí una posada.

Tienes la cara un poco roja Amelia, -le dijo Zelgadiss- ¿no tienes fiebre?

Tranquila, estoy bien, -dijo Amelia mientras lo jalaba de la manga en una dirección contraria a la de la cueva- vamos a buscar una posada en el pueblo.

Amelia seguía pensando en lo que había visto:

Creo que están muy muy bien… –pensaba- algún día yo también quisiera estar asi de bien con el señor Zelgadiss -pensó mientras veía al muchacho-quimera con la cara aun mas roja.

¿Segura que no tienes fiebre Amelia? –le pregunto otra vez Zelgadiss al ver el tono rojo de la cara de la princesa.

--------------------------------------

Lina estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Gourry, los dos dormían placidamente, sin saber la sorpresa que le causaron a Amelia cuando esta entro a la cueva y los vio.


End file.
